


Just Give It To The Resistance!

by the_sky_is_forever



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-13 00:49:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5688196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_sky_is_forever/pseuds/the_sky_is_forever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the events of TFA, Poe and Finn are in a relationship. Finn is still recovering from spinal injuries. Poe adopts a droid. (Pretend BB-8 wasn't in the film basically.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Give It To The Resistance!

**Author's Note:**

> From this prompt on my writing blog: One brings home an animal and refuses to bring it to the shelter so they adopt it: Finn x Poe (bonus: the "animal" is bb-8)  
> this is my first time writing finn/poe so sorry if you think it's ooc or whatever any advice you might have is welcome! (also i'm not the knowledgeable about the star wars universe so this all takes place in one room and is very limited sorry if i got anything wrong!)

“We can’t just _adopt_ droids, Poe!” Finn exclaims, exasperated, as Poe fucking Dameron stands next to his bed, holding the stupid thing in his arms. The argument has been going on for about twenty minutes now, starting the moment Poe snuck into their shared room with a sheepish grin and a round droid rolling along behind him.

“Why not?” Poe asks, pouting a little. “They don’t have anywhere else to go!”

Finn pinches the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger. He can feel a headache coming on already. The droid starts beeping and Finn opens his eyes to look at the pair in front of him. “What’s it saying?”

“ _They_ -” Poe says with a significant look “-are saying that would really appreciate a place to stay.”

“Really?” Finn asks.

“Well,” Poe says, with a guilty grin, “there may have been more swearing and less politeness, but that was the gist of it. Come on, Finn, look how cute they are.”

Finn can feel himself being won over just at the sight of how enthusiastic Poe is about this. God, he’s cute. And Poe knows it. Finn raises an eyebrow and crosses his arms, trying to look like he’s managing to maintain his stand on the subject.

Poe grins at him, chin resting on the droid’s head, and _fuck_ , Finn really cannot say no to this man.

Reluctantly, Finn asks, “What’s their name?”

Poe’s grin gets wider, eyes lighting up. “BB-8,” he says, proudly.

Sighing, Finn looks the droid up and down. “And is BB-8 a _useful_ droid?”

“BB-8’s the best droid in the galaxy,” Poe states, confidently, making Finn raise an eyebrow sceptically.

“Can we not just give them to the resistance? I’m sure they’ll find a use for them,” Finn says. “We don’t really have time to be looking after a droid, Poe. You leave all the time on missions, and I’m still recovering, who’s going to look after them?” Finn points out, gesturing down at his bed-ridden self.

BB-8 starts chirping away at that, and Poe looks down at them as he listens. When he looks back up, he looks victorious. “BB-8 would like me to tell you that they’re not a dog. They can look after themselves just fine, but would like to stay with us. Also, BB-8 has expressed their opinion that they would be very useful to have around to help you while I’m away; you can’t even walk, Finn.” Poe gives Finn his best pleading expression. “They can keep you company while Rey and I are away.”

“This is ridiculous,” Finn says, “I can’t even speak droid.” But he can feel a smile creeping onto his face, and from Poe’s expression, they both know he’s caving.

“You can learn?” Poe suggests, hopefully.

“How does one even learn something like that?” Finn asks, curiously.

Poe frowns, looking thoughtful. “You know, I’m not sure. It just sort of… happens,” he says. He shrugs, clouded expression clearing.

Finn outright grins at him then. “This is ridiculous,” he tells Poe, for posterities’ sake.

“Admit it, you’re so excited about this,” Poe says, biting his lip in a clear attempt to get a handle on his own grin.

Finn laughs. “I am,” he admits. “Hi, BB-8.”

The droid let’s out a series of cheerful sounding chirps and beeps, and Finn assumes that’s a good thing. Poe doesn’t tell him otherwise at any rate. Poe deposits BB-8 in Finn’s lap and edges onto the bed, shoving at Finn a little. “Move over,” he says.

“Oh, I’m sorry, me and my spinal injury didn’t mean to get in your way,” Finn shoots back, but he’s grinning and he does manage to move over enough to let Poe into the bed. He’s practically recovered by now anyway. Poe plants a kiss on Finn’s cheek, purposefully sloppy making himself laugh and Finn grimace and wipe it away, demanding a nicer kiss. Poe obliges and BB-8 stars beeping away, sounding irritated.

“Oh, I’m sorry kid,” Poe says, laughing. He sits up a little more to kiss BB-8 on the head.

Finn elbows him. “That’s disgusting. You don’t know where they’ve been. You could get ill, Poe.”

BB-8 turns their head to look at him, and for an expressionless droid, there’s a lot of annoyance there.

“No offence meant,” Finn quickly adds, a little bit nervous.

“Don’t be mean to BB-8,” Poe chides him, not angrily.

“I wouldn’t dare,” Finn replies, a little serious because he’s starting to believe the droid might actually off him when Poe leaves. “Poe, tell BB-8 you like me and that they shouldn’t kill me.”

Poe rolls his eyes. “BB-8’s not going to kill you, are you, bud?”

BB-8 beeps a couple of times, ‘eye’ not moving from Finn.

“I’m terrified,” Finn says.

“I’ll protect you,” Poe says, grinning cheekily, and one of his hands slips under the covers to slowly work its way down Finn’s body. Finn catches it and stops it in its tracks.

“We are _not_ having sex while BB-8 is in the _room_ , let alone _on the bed_ , Poe,” Finn says, seriously.

“Spoilsport,” Poe grumbles, and instead he wraps an arm around Finn and cuddles up. “It’s not like they even know or care about what sex is.”

“That is completely beside the point, Poe,” Finn informs him, turning to press a kiss to his forehead.

They settle into silence, lying in Finn’s bed, and BB-8 won’t stop wobbling around on the end of the bed. Finn sighs.

“I’m going to regret this, aren’t I?” Finn asks.

“Probably,” Poe says. “Rey can have them on weekends, when she’s here.”

Finn rolls his eyes. “Fine, we’ll keep them.”

Poe lets out a victorious whoop and BB-8 chooses that moment to attempt to give them a thumbs up, using fire to do so, setting fire to the blankets at the foot of the bed. Poe scrambles to put the fire out and Finn groans, covering his face with his hands. “I regret it already.”

**Author's Note:**

> My writing blog is theskyis-forever come say hi and give me a prompt! :) i'm on twitter @wonderfeuilly too!  
> Also, if you enjoyed this: [buy me a coffee?](http://ko-fi.com/A831F9U)


End file.
